cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Steven Universe in the UK
Steven Universe has been heavily censored in the UK. Lots of scenes and lines were cut due to being too inappropriate for children. Most of these contain sexual references or innuendos. The censorship of the season 2 episode "We Need to Talk" became EXTREMELY controversial, as LGBT themes were censored. Note that not all episodes have been tested, and there's probably several more that were censored that weren't on this list. Season 1 "Steven's Lion"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *Ronaldo exclaiming "Steven's pregnant?!" is cut out, cutting directly to "I have a giant pet lion right outside!", and again when Ronaldo remarks "I bet you're not even pregnant". "Arcade Mania"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *The arcade game "Meat Beat Mania" becomes simply "Beat Mania". "So Many Birthdays"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *Steven's line "That was fun, but a boy on the cusp of manhood can't spend the whole day whackering" is cut out from the episode. "Steven the Sword Fighter"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *The scene where Pearl drops her sword after being stabbed by Holo-Pearl (also In Steven's Flashback). "Coach Steven" Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *Steven's line "You can beat up Lars and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you!" followed by Lars' "We're not MARRIED!" are both removed, cutting directly to Greg on the beach. * "Island Adventure"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *The scene where Sadie and Lars hug during the song "Be Wherever You Are" is shortened, cutting the scene where Lars pushes Steven out of the hug. *Lars' and Sadies' exaggerated kiss, specifically the back-rubbing and moaning sounds, is removed. Only Lars' lips touching Sadie's is seen before the scene cuts off. *The line "Use your fish murdering skills!" is cut. SHAVED TIME - 15-20 seconds "Horror Club" Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: * Steven saying "I think you should stop being such a dink to Ronaldo" was cut. SHAVED TIME - 4 seconds "Story for Steven"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *The line "See, Greg, this is your problem. You want one huge woman, when you could have multiple small ones." was changed to "See, Greg, this is your problem. Don't get distracted by these smalltown girls. They don't matter". *Rose's line "...and I really wanna play with you" is cut. SHAVED TIME - 2.5 seconds "The Message"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *Pearl's comment: "I can't believe my flipping eyes" is cut out, and cuts straight to Lapis' message. SHAVED TIME - 3 seconds "The Return" Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *In the scene where Garnet is poofed, her visor and body snapping and breaking is cut, as well as Amethyst and Pearl screaming is also cut, moving straight to her "poof" cloud. SHAVED TIME - 7.5 seconds "Jail Break" Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: * When Jasper hits Garnet. *When Garnet hits Jasper and smashes her crash helmet. **Both the above scenes are replaced by bright flashes of white light (none of the song is cut though). SHAVED TIME - None Season 2 "Keeping it Together" The following scenes are censored/cut: * Garnet saying the Earth would become "janked", along with Amethyst's "Garnet! That mouth!" is cut. "We Need to Talk"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *The scene where Greg shivers after Rose says his name is cut. *The part of Rainbow Quartz's fusion dance where Pearl gives Greg a devilish smile while she's hanging upside down. *Rainbow Quartz's dance where she drops down in front of Greg is also cut out. *The censorship of this episode caused massive controversy. "Sadie's Song"Edit The following scenes are censored/cut: *This episode was banned in the UK, possibly due to Steven cross-dressing. Trivia *"Island Adventure" got heavily censored in every non-US country. The UK amazingly came off quite lightly with the censorship of this episode, with only ~15-20 seconds of the episode being cut. *Despite the censorship in "The Return", the same scene is shown in a flashback in "Full Disclosure" uncensored. *Sadie and Lars kissing is censored, however, Ruby and Sapphire's kissing in both "Jail Break" and "Keystone Motel" are uncensored. *Amazingly, none of "Onion Friend" got censored, despite that episode containing numerous moments of censor-dodging, including a gun being pulled, a birth tape, innuendos etc. This could be a sign that CN UK is pulling back on the censorship. Censorship tests